


gifts.

by patch4



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, I have a lot of feelings, Lowercase, M/M, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, The Raven King Spoilers, idk why im doing this in lowercase, like really short, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patch4/pseuds/patch4
Summary: adam's boyfriend dreams him beautiful things.





	gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on my tumblr the other day and a few people liked it so i thought i'd post it here.  
> i really want to write more fanfiction for the raven cycle.. i have a lot of feelings about my fav boys that i want to share.  
> so let me know what yall think?
> 
> here's the link to my tumblr post as well!  
> http://sorroxas.tumblr.com/post/167938662949/i-keep-thinking-about-ronan-and-adam-living
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

ronan dreams beautiful gifts for adam.  
one day he dreams adam the most beautiful roses he’s ever seen, the colour is the richest shade of crimson, hundreds of petals consume their bedroom floor.  
another day it’s something less extravagant, adam had lightly complained about how he always seems to loose his pen during lectures. so without a thought, ronan  
dreamt him a pen that will always appear in his bag whenever he thinks of it.  
on a particularly rough day, adam comes home to find something impossible: balls of light, stars, hovering inches away from the ceiling.  
some as small as fireflies, some as big as baseballs.  
the smell of something delicious cooking brings him back to the ground. as he goes to investigate he finds opal standing on a chair, beside her ronan is carefully  
preparing food.  
adam secretly watches them for a moment.  
opal is watching ronan with intense wonder and admiration, ronan so focused with devotion, that he didn’t hear adam call him on his way in.  
adam carefully clears his throat to let them know he was in the room.  
both heads turn to greet him with warm smiles.  
sometimes adam has to remind himself that ronans’ most beautiful gift- has never been a dream.  
ronan gave him something he had dreamt about for years.  
adam finally had a place to call home- he had a family.


End file.
